Customers often rely on merchandising cards when buying goods or services from various merchants. Merchandising cards may include, for example, gift cards or loyalty cards. Customers may receive gift cards as gifts or prefer to use reloadable pre-paid gift cards as a way to manage spending. Customers may use loyalty cards, on the other hand, to obtain redeemable points or discounts from a merchant by buying particular a number or dollar amount of goods or services.
Due to the recent developments in technology, customers now have access to mobile applications and other systems that allow them to keep track of various merchandising cards. In some instances, customers may need multiple applications to keep track of all the types of the merchandising cards that they have obtained.
Moreover, although these applications are available to customers, customers rarely use these applications when they visit merchants. Thus, customers often do not fully obtain the benefits of their merchandising cards. For example, customers often have merchandising cards with nonzero balances, miss out on the opportunity to collect rewards points, or neglect to redeem benefits by using their collected rewards points before an expiration date. Moreover, merchants also do not often receive the full marketing and financial benefits provided by the high utilization of merchandising cards.
Thus, a need exists to provide customers with more efficient ways to manage merchandising cards and increase customer utilization of merchandising cards. In view of these and other shortcomings and problems with managing merchandising cards, improved systems and techniques for managing merchandising cards are desirable.